Generally described, electronic data stores can be used to store open and protected information. The information stored in a data store can be entirely open, entirely protected, or may include both open and protected information. Different items of protected information can have varying degrees of privacy associated with them, and may accordingly require more or less effort to maintain the associated degree of privacy.
Access to an electronic data store can be restricted according to the degree of privacy of the information the data store contains. Access can be restricted, for example, by requiring use of logins and passwords to access the data store, or by only permitting access from certain networks or network addresses. Access can be further limited to include only a portion of data store contents, or to grant a particular level of access based on the credentials provided. However, these access controls provide limited flexibility and require significant effort to administer and maintain.